Maria Django
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Teresa | father = Manoel | siblings = | relatives = }} Ensign Maria Django was transferred from the to the late in 2371. Although very bright and talented, Ensign Django has been a discipline problem since her time in the Academy, with her poor attitude on more than one occasion costing her a promotion. Were it not for her drive and dedication to her duties, she would probably have been cashiered long ago. She is never shy about expressing her opinions on any given subject and is fiercely loyal to her friends and those she views as worthy of that loyalty. (Star Trek: Sutherland) Early life Maria was born in Sao Paulo, Brazil, but moved to Rio de Janeiro with her family. Her mother was involved in the local tourism industry, running a hotel, while her father ran a charter dive boat. While a youth, Maria enjoyed going out on her father's dive boat, where she quickly became a proficient diver, eventually becoming certified in almost all aspects of underwater diving. At the same time, while an elementary and secondary school student, she excelled as a diver and swimmer, earning medals and ribbons in numerous competitions. When not on her father's dive boat or working at the family hotel, Maria could often be found on the beach at Ipanema. Educational years A bright student, the young Maria quickly achieved high marks for her academic achievements. Participated in high school swimming and dive teams, earning multiple medals and accolades. Starfleet Academy At first, reluctant to apply to the Academy, a friend of Ensign Django's then serving on the convinced her to submit her application. Maria passed her Academy tests, including the psychological test, on her first attempt. Lacking Starfleet sponsorship for her application, she was admitted to the Academy based on her high test scores and the strong support of local officials. While at the Academy, then Cadet Django quickly gained a reputation for both high performance in her classes and accumulating demerits and punishment tours for insubordination, ultimately graduating in the bottom third of her class. Her love for diving and swimming led her to participate in the Academy varsity teams in those sports. Her participation on those teams was one of the high points of her otherwise tempestuous tour at the Academy. USS Sutherland Ensign Django played an important part in defeating an alien lifeform that had been preying on shipping within the Bajoran Sector. Later, she took part in a rescue mission resulting in the recovery of Ensign Sito Jaxa from the Cardassian Gul Rejak led by her shipmate LieutenantSam Lavelle. (''Shakedown Cruise'') Family and personal life *Manoel Django: Owner of a charter boat service. *Teresa Django: Owner of a small bed and breakfast hotel located near Ipanema. Relationships She has a romantic relationship with her shipmate Lieutenant Sam Lavelle. Hobbies and other talents Swimming and diving Memorable quotes Django, Maria Django, Maria Django, Maria